A New Hope
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Gadis muda berpakaian perawat itu termenung menatapi layar datar sebesar empat puluh dua inci yang terpampang di depan wajahnya. Hatinya seolah-olah ikut terpuruk bersama dengan tubuh rapuh bocah yang dilihatnya di televisi. Bocah itu.. Sosok yang selalu berusaha ia lindungi. Sosok yang sangat berharga untuknya. "Taiyou-kun..."


**"A New Hope"**

* * *

**Sebuah oneshot karya 09Yuri10**

**Diperankan oleh Amemiya Taiyou, Kudou Fuyuka, dan Ishido Shuuji.**

**Sebuah kisah penuh lika-liku, dengan segala konflik dan emosi yang tertuang di dalamnya.**

**_ "Perpisahan memang menyakitkan, namun perpisahan ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Perpisahan ini akan mengantarkan kita menuju sebuah harapan baru.."_**

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai sudah! Pertandingan semi final antara Raimon melawan Arakumo Gakuen berakhir dengan skor 4-3! Dengan demikian maka Raimon berhak lolos ke babak final!"

Seketika itu terdengar suara sorak-sorai para penonton yang menyambut girang kemenangan tim Raimon. Para pemain tim Raimon segera berpelukan dan mengepal tangannya ke udara dengan senyum puas terukir di wajah mereka. Ya, akhirnya perjuangan mereka berhasil. Namun di antara euforia kemenangan, tentu saja ada hati yang remuk di saat yang bersamaan tersebut..

"Semuanya.. sudah selesai.."

_Bruk_. Seorang bocah berambut jingga seketika ambruk di tanah, tak sadarkan diri. Dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh kebiru-biruan. Membuat atmosfer keceriaan seketika berubah menjadi atmosfer kepanikan. Hanya ada teriakan orang-orang yang panik dan meminta bantuan. Tak terkecuali gadis muda berpakaian perawat itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca menatapi layar datar sebesar empat puluh dua inci yang terpampang di depan wajahnya. Tubuhnya mematung di tempat, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hatinya seolah-olah ikut terpuruk dan ambruk bersama dengan tubuh rapuh bocah yang dilihatnya di televisi. Bocah itu.. Sosok yang selalu berusaha ia lindungi. Sosok yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Taiyou-kun..."

* * *

**"A New Hope"**

"Taiyou-kun!"

Seorang bocah berambut jingga yang memakai pakaian rumah sakit segera menoleh ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya. "F-fuyuka-san!"

"Mengapa kau pergi keluar kamar tanpa ijin? Kau harusnya beristirahat saat ini." Gadis muda yang dipanggil Fuyuka-san itu berjalan menghampiri Taiyou dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius sekaligus menyiratkan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Taiyou hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung teman barunya, Tenma seraya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali ke kamar! Tenang Fuyuka-san, ini bukan masalah besar.." Dengan gesit bocah itu segera berlari mendekati sebuah pohon besar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Tenma!" Taiyou tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya.

_"Anak itu, selalu saja pergi keluar tanpa ijin.."_ batin Fuyuka.

"Maaf, apakah anak tadi adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini? Dia pintar sekali bermain bola.." bocah bernama Tenma itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Eh, iya. Namanya Amemiya Taiyou. Sejak kecil dia sudah dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Dan dia juga sangat menyukai sepak bola.." ujar Fuyuka dengan senyum halus tersirat di wajahnya.

"Oh begitukah? Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang sehat ketika bermain bola." jawab Tenma sedikit terheran. Fuyuka pun tertawa kecil, "Dia selalu bersemangat jika sedang bermain bola. Mungkin benar kata orang, mempunyai sebuah harapan bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sangat bahagia ya.." kata Fuyuka seraya menerawang ke langit senja.

"Maaf ya aku tidak bisa lama-lama mengobrol, aku masih harus mengurus Taiyou. Terima kasih ya sudah bermain dengan Taiyou. Sampai jumpa lagi.." Fuyuka berpamitan dengan Tenma, dan Tenma pun membungkuk padanya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Taiyou-kun, saatnya minum obat.." kata Fuyuka seraya memasuki kamar Taiyou dengan membawa obat-obatan. "Eh? Obat lagi? Banyak sekali obatnya.." ujar Taiyou sambil menggembungkan pipi. Bagi Fuyuka, Taiyou terlihat sangat manis dengan ekspresi itu. "Tapi kau harus minum. Bukannya kau ingin bisa lebih lama bermain di lapangan? Obat inilah jawabannya."

"Hmm baiklah.." Taiyou pun mengambil kapsul obat yang sudah disediakan oleh Fuyuka dan segera meneguknya dengan air putih. Tanpa disadari, Fuyuka rupanya terus melekatkan pandangannya pada ekspresi wajah Taiyou.

_"Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos ketika sedang meminum obat.. Tapi aku yakin di dalam hatinya dia pasti percaya bahwa obat ini akan menyembuhkannya."_

"Oh iya, Fuyuka-san. Anak yang bernama Tenma itu.. Dia anak yang sangat menarik, ya. Seketika aku langsung tertarik sejak pertama kali melihatnya." kata Taiyou sambil menoleh ke jendela, tepat di halaman tempat ia baru saja bertemu dengan sosok yang bernama Tenma.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Entah mengapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Fuyuka, dan langsung membuat Taiyou menjadi salah tingkah. "Fuyuka-san bicara apa sih, dia kan orang yang baru aku temui tadi. Dia juga laki-laki, mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki. Fuyuka-san juga ada-ada saja, deh." jawab Taiyou.

"Lagipula.. Aku kan menyukaimu, Fuyuka-san." jawab Taiyou dengan suara yang begitu halus dan nyaris terdengar sebagai gumaman belaka, namun rupanya Fuyuka mendengar hal itu. Wajah Fuyuka bersemu merah.

_Tok._

Sebuah jitakan melayang di kepala Taiyou. "Aduh! Sakit, tahu.." Taiyou meringis seraya memegangi kepalanya. "Habis kamu bicara sembarangan, sih." jawab Fuyuka sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tingkah Fuyuka-san yang sedang marah seperti ini membuat Fuyuka-san terlihat jadi semakin cantik, lho." goda Taiyou.

_Tok_.

Sebuah jitakan kini kembali melayang di kepala Taiyou. "Aduh! Aku kan berbicara yang sebenarnya Fuyuka-san!"

Fuyuka kini benar-benar tersipu malu. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Wajahnya bersemu merah, pipinya terasa panas. Tapi.. Fuyuka menyukai saat-saat ini. Fuyuka senang mendengar celotehan Taiyou. Fuyuka menyukai saat-saat ketika Taiyou membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Apakah salah aku menyukai orang yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik padaku?"

"T-tentu saja tidak sama sekali." Fuyuka tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ya, Fuyuka adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa berbohong tentang perasaannya.

"Fuyuka-san, jangan buat aku patah hati ya. Terimalah perasaanku."

Fuyuka semakin membelalak. "Taiyou-kun kau ini apa-apaan. Lebih baik cepat tidur." Fuyuka yang kehabisan kata-kata pun membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak pergi.

"Selamat malam, Fuyuka-san. Pokoknya aku akan selalu menyukaimu!"

_Deg_. Kata-kata itu terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun Fuyuka tetaplah Fuyuka yang polos. Dan bocah itu telah menghipnotisnya, mengambil alih seluruh ruang yang ada di benaknya.

_"Dasar Taiyou-kun.."_

_Fuyuka's POV :_

Sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, aku pun melangkah menuju ruang perawat. Sosoknya selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum seperti ini. Sosoknya telah mengubah hari-hariku di rumah sakit ini menjadi lebih bermakna. Sosoknya membuatku yakin bahwa aku telah memilih jalan yang benar untuk mengenakan seragam putih ini. Yakni untuk selalu merawatnya.. Untuk selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan di hari-hari yang sulit sekalipun. Tak sedetikpun pandanganku terlepas dari sosoknya.

Dia yang selalu kujaga sejak kecil.. Sosok yang telah dikirimkan oleh Tuhan.. Sosok yang membuat hidupku menjadi lebih berarti.

Dialah Amemiya Taiyou.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, ya?

Masih terbayang dengan jelas di benakku, pertemuanku yang pertama kali dengannya. Itu terjadi tujuh tahun lalu, ketika usiaku menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Saat itu entah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk masuk akademi keperawatan dan menjadi perawat. Di hari pertamaku bertugas di rumah sakit ini, aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang bernama Amemiya Taiyou.

Saat itu, aku menemukan dia sedang menangis sendirian di bawah sebuah pohon di halaman belakang rumah sakit. Kulihat matanya yang bulat dan berkilat dibanjiri air mata. Parasnya begitu lembut dan menawan. Sejak saat itu, aku segera menyukai bocah itu. Menyukai segala hal yang ada padanya. Apapun keadaan yang menimpanya.

"Jangan takut, ya. Mulai sekarang ada aku yang akan menjagamu."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang kulontarkan, dan dengan lembut aku segera memeluknya. Perlahan isak tangisnya mereda. Dia tersenyum padaku. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan sebuah kepercayaan yang begitu mendalam. Dia percaya bahwa aku akan senantiasa menjaganya. Ya, kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku yang selalu di sini menjagamu. Amemiya Taiyou, apapun yang terjadi aku akan senantiasa ada untukmu.

Aku pun menggandeng tangan kecilnya masuk ke rumah sakit. Semenjak saat itu, Taiyou berada di bawah pengawasanku. Memang semuanya tidak mudah. Ada hari-hari di mana aku nyaris putus asa menghadapi sikap Taiyou.

"Aku suka sepak bola! Aku akan sembuh supaya bisa bermain sepak bola!"

Amemiya Taiyou sangat menyukai sepak bola. Sepak bola adalah bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari hidupnya. Dia tak pernah melewatkan siaran pertandingan bola tim kesayangannya di televisi. Dan wajahnya selalu terlihat bersinar ketika ia sedang bermain dengan bola kesayangannya. Aku tahu, bocah itu menggantungkan harapannya pada benda bundar berkulit itu. Dia selalu ingin bisa berlari dengan bebas di lapangan, menggiring bolanya dan menembak ke gawang. Dan dia percaya pada harapan itu, bahwa harapan itu pasti akan menjadi kenyataan suatu saat nanti.

Ternyata mempunyai harapan bisa membuat orang menjadi sekuat ini, ya.

Amemiya Taiyou bukan hanya sekedar anak yang sakit-sakitan. Amemiya Taiyou mempunyai harapan. Hidupnya penuh makna. Dan aku tidak ingin hidupnya berlalu dengan sia-sia. Aku harus bisa melindungi harapannya itu.

Tujuh tahun ternyata waktu yang sangat singkat. Tujuh tahun sudah aku lalui bersamanya. Kini bocah manis itu telah berubah menjadi remaja berusia empat belas tahun, dengan tubuh semampai dan wajah yang mempesona. Ditambah dengan kelembutan hatinya..

Ah, apa yang aku bicarakan ini? Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Tugasku tidak lebih dari menjaga Taiyou. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.

_"Aku menyukaimu, Fuyuka-san!"_

Taiyou-kun, mengapa kau mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku gundah? Jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini. Bahkan saat ini aku tak bisa membedakan perasaanku sendiri. Apa yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini? Senang? Khawatir? Takut? Perhatian? Rindu? Berdebar-debar? Bagaimana jika semuanya bercampur menjadi satu?

.

.

.

Aku tidak mau memikirkan semua ini. Tidak, tidak. Jangan. Lebih baik aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Aku senang dengan situasi saat ini. Aku senang bisa menjadi orang yang diandalkan oleh Taiyou. Aku senang karena Taiyou selalu merengek manja padaku. Aku tidak ingin semuanya ini berakhir..

_End of Fuyuka's POV_

_Normal POV :_

"Ishido-san bilang, aku boleh ikut bertanding di pertandingan melawan Raimon nanti! Dokter juga sudah mengijinkanku. Aku benar-benar senang, Fuyuka-san!" ujar Taiyou dengan senyum yang lebar. Namun tampaknya Fuyuka-san tidak begitu memperhatikan celotehan Taiyou siang ini. Atau mungkin pikirannya sedang teralihkan pada hal lain.

_"Lebih baik kita berikan dia kesempatan untuk melakukan apa yang selalu ia inginkan sejak lama. Dengan begitu, baik Taiyou maupun kita juga tidak akan merasakan penyesalan di kemudian hari.."_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benak Fuyuka, perih rasanya. Mengiris sedikit demi sedikit hatinya. Membuatnya tenggelam dalam alam khayal, dan bahkan tak terfokus lagi pada sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Fuyuka-san! Kau mendengar perkataanku tidak?" tanya Taiyou sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipi. Fuyuka terkejut lalu segera berkata, "E-eh iya. Aku juga senang sekali. Sungguh, aku benar-benar senang!" jawab Fuyuka dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Fuyuka-san sedang ada masalah ya? Dari tadi kau terlihat seperti orang linglung yang memikirkan sesuatu. Memang ada apa?" tanya Taiyou penasaran.

"Eh ini bukan masalah yang besar, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Tenang saja, ya." Fuyuka berusaha meyakinkan Taiyou. "Hmm benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Syukurlah. Taiyou tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Karena ia selalu mempercayai Fuyuka dan segala perkataannya.

"Pokoknya aku pasti akan berjuang dengan keras! Apalagi aku akan bermain di lapangan yang sama dengan Tenma. Aku tidak mau kalah darinya!" ujar Taiyou bersemangat, dengan senyuman yang memancarkan semangat untuk tidak putus asa. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang selalu bisa menenangkan jiwa Fuyuka, namun entah mengapa senyuman itu kini membuat hatinya terasa semakin pedih.

"Apakah kau bahagia, Taiyou-kun? Akhirnya impianmu terwujud, ya?" Fuyuka kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang agaknya tidak penting. Namun Fuyuka tetap ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu saja. Sejak kecil.. Aku selalu ingin bisa mengalami semuanya ini. Pokoknya.. Ini akan selalu menjadi saat yang takkan pernah 'kulupakan!" Taiyou melanjutkan perkataannya, kali ini ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi agak lebih serius dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

"Bahkan jika sesuatu terjadi setelah itu.. Aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa.."

Cukup. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Fuyuka ingin sekali menutup telinganya, seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Taiyou. Ia tidak ingin apa yang ia takutkan selama ini terjadi. Tidak. Ini terlalu cepat. Tidak mungkin sekarang kan? Tidak mungkin kan? Mengapa Fuyuka menjadi takut seperti ini? Mengapa jiwanya terguncang hebat? Mengapa?

_"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh takut. Taiyou pasti akan menjaga dirinya. Ia pasti akan selalu melindungi harapannya. Dan Taiyou pasti akan tetap kuat."_

Malam itu, Fuyuka terjaga sepanjang malam. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan memejamkan mata untuk sesaat pun ia tidak mampu. Ia tidak ingin bayang-bayang itu kembali menghantuinya. Itu terlalu menakutkan. Bagaimana pun Fuyuka berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan percaya, Fuyuka tidak bisa. Ia terus memikirkan anak itu..

Keesokan harinya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu tiba. Pertandingan Arakumo melawan Raimon. Pagi-pagi benar Taiyou sudah siap dengan seragam tim kebanggaannya.

"Taiyou-kun, pastikan kau pulang dengan membawa senyuman ya.." jawab Fuyuka lirih. Fuyuka berharap ia bisa menahan kepergian anak itu.

"Tentu saja. Pasti. Fuyuka-san percaya padaku, kan?"

Fuyuka-san mengangguk pelan. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata dan emosinya. Tidak, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjadi gadis cengeng di hadapan Taiyou. Taiyou selalu mempercayainya. Maka ia pun harus mempercayai Taiyou.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku takkan pernah melupakan jasa Fuyuka-san dan juga Ishido-san yang sudah membantuku untuk bisa mengikuti pertandingan hari ini. Aku menyukai Fuyuka-san! Kita bertemu lagi nanti siang ya!"

Taiyou melambaikan tangannya, dan segera menaiki bus sekolah. Seketika itu pula, Fuyuka merasakan kesepian yang teramat sangat, merasuk dalam di hatinya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

.

.

"Tenang, Fuyuka. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga akan menjaganya di sini." suara seorang pria, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ishido Shuuji berusaha menenangkan Fuyuka.

"Tidakkah kau lihat wajahnya? Wajahnya bersinar dan berseri-seri. Aku yakin ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya. Coba lihat senyumnya. Senyum itu.. Senyum yang penuh kebahagiaan dan harapan, kan?"

Fuyuka menatap perih ke layar televisi. Benar kata Ishido. Bocah itu tersenyum, benar-benar senyum yang tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam. Senyuman yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Ya, Taiyou pasti bahagia sekali hari ini. Inilah yang ia inginkan selama ini. Berlari dengan bebas di lapangan bersama bola kesayangannya.

"Tapi.. Kau tahu kan, sebenarnya kondisi Taiyou saat ini sedang memburuk. Aku hanya takut kalau dia bertanding maka dia.." belum sempat Fuyuka melanjutkan perkataannya, Ishido segera memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan. Anak itu sangat percaya padamu. Kau juga harus percaya padanya. Taiyou akan baik-baik saja."

Fuyuka segera menutup telepon, dan air mata mengalir perlahan. Mengapa ia menangis? Entahlah. Apakah itu air mata kebahagiaan atau air mata kesedihan.

Tapi Ishido benar. Taiyou terlihat begitu bahagia. Mungkin saat ini dialah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

Pertandingan rupanya berlangsung dengan begitu sengit karena kedua tim saling mengerahkan kekuatan masing-masing. Melihat Taiyou yang jatuh bangun berusaha mempertahankan bolanya, hati Fuyuka menjadi semakin sakit. Sakit sekali, tidak tertahankan rasanya. Tapi ia berusaha tersenyum. Karena Taiyou pun tetap tersenyum sambil menggiring bola.

_"Jika dia bahagia, maka aku juga akan bahagia.."_

Akan tetapi.. Hidup ini terkadang tidak berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan. Benar, kan?

Ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan.

Ada suka pasti ada duka.

Ada senyuman pasti ada air mata.

Ada awal pasti ada akhir.

Ada yang menang dan ada pula yang kalah.

Peluit yang ditiupkan wasit saat itu seolah-olah mengakhiri segalanya. Pertandingan itu usai sudah. Inikah akhir dari sembilan puluh menit di lapangan yang selalu diimpikan Taiyou sejak usia yang masih sangat belia? Tolong, jangan berhenti! Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti sampai di sini saja. Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Tolong jangan dilanjutkan lagi! Cukup sampai di sini saja!

Dan hal yang selalu ditakutkan Fuyuka terjadi. Sesuatu yang sedari dulu selalu menghantuinya..

"Tidaaaak!"

Air mata Fuyuka pecah seketika itu juga. Jiwanya terasa hancur berkeping-keping seiring dengan ambruknya bocah itu. Bocah yang sudah terbujur di tanah, dengan tubuh kebiru-biruan dan wajah pucat pasi. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat, dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Membuat semua orang hancur dalam rasa panik dan kesedihan mendalam. Semua ini tidak boleh terjadi! Taiyou sudah berjanji! Dia sudah berjanji akan kembali dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Mengapa ia harus mengalami semuanya ini? Ini tidak adil!

Fuyuka kehilangan keseimbangannya dan segara jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dengan tangisan tersedu-sedu dan hati yang remuk tak berbentuk lagi. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Apakah semuanya sudah berakhir sampai di sini saja?

Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam kepada dirinya dan kepada Taiyou?

Lantas apa arti dari perjuangan selama tujuh tahun melawan penyakit demi berdiri di lapangan hijau yang luas itu?

Apa arti dari rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang dialami Taiyou?

Apa arti dari harapan Taiyou untuk bermain sepak bola?

Apa arti dari semua ini?

"Tuhan sungguh tidak adil!"

.

.

Ingin tetap mengenangnya, namun takut merasa sakit.

Ingin melupakan, namun takut merasa kehilangan.

Ingin menunggu, namun takut ditinggalkan.

Ingin berlari, namun takut tersesat.

Ingin mengakhiri, namun takut bila tak mampu memulai.

Manusia hanya bisa berdoa dan berusaha, namun Tuhanlah yang menentukan.

Memang menyakitkan rasanya, namun itulah hidup.

Semua yang terjadi, biarlah waktu yang menjawab.

Biarlah waktu yang menghapusnya perlahan..

.

.

Gadis muda itu termenung menatap ke langit biru yang begitu luas. Tatapannya hampa, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Ditopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, berdiri sendiran di dekat jendela rumah sakit.

"Masih termenung memikirkan Taiyou, ya?"

Gadis muda yang notabenenya merupakan Fuyuka itu menoleh, dan didapatinya sosok Ishido Shuuji. "Ishido, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sama sepertimu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Memandangi langit biru sambil memikirkan Taiyou, dan berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi buruk yang akan sirna ketika kau terbangun?"

Fuyuka hanya tertunduk. "Aku.. Aku.. Merindukannya. Sangat sangat.. Merindukannya."

Ishido menatap miris sosok Fuyuka. Kejadian itu masih membuatnya merasa terpuruk dalam rasa kesepian yang mencekam.

"Hiks.. Seharusnya semua ini tidak terjadi.. Hiks.. Aku.. Pasti.. Hiks.. Masih bisa.. Mendekapnya saat ini.." Fuyuka terisak.

"Tapi.. Tidakkah kau melihat wajahnya saat itu? Selama sembilan puluh menit.. Ia terus melontarkan senyuman yang menyinari sekelilingnya. Itu pasti sembilan puluh menit terindah dalam hidupnya. Dia pasti sudah tidur dengan pulas di atas sana.." kata Ishido lembut.

"Dulu, hari-hari ia lalui dengan rasa sakit. Tak ada satupun malam yang dilalui dengan mimpi indah. Tapi saat ini dia pasti selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun. Percayalah, dia akan tetap menjagamu dari atas sana."

Kata-kata Ishido perlahan membuka mata Fuyuka. Ishido benar. Tidak seharusnya Fuyuka bersikap seperti ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Taiyou sudah bahagia di Surga! Dia sudah tidak perlu menderita lagi.

"Memang sulit untuk melupakan semua kenangan pahit itu. Sekalipun tiga tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Tapi itu hal yang sangat sulit, kan?"

Ishidou mendekat ke arah Fuyuka.

"Tapi.. Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Karena.. Semuanya telah berakhir, dan sekarang jalan yang baru telah dibuka. Kau bisa pelan-pelan menata kembali hidupmu." kata Ishido dengan serius.

"Tapi.. Bagaimana caranya? Selama ini aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menjaga Taiyou. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menata hidupku." jawab Fuyuka lemah.

"Ini memang tidak mudah, tapi.. Tuhan pasti sudah mengirimkan seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu untuk bisa menuntunmu. Seseorang yang mencintaimu apa adanya, dan ingin membahagiakanmu. Ingin selalu berada di sisimu, untuk menjaga dan menaungimu. Dan aku rasa orang itu tidak jauh darimu. Bahkan sepertinya dia ada di dekatmu saat ini."

Fuyuka terbelalak. Apa maksud perkataan Ishido?

Ishido menoleh ke arah Fuyuka, dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Ishido pun menarik napas panjang.

"Menikahlah denganku, Fuyuka."

"Ishido.."

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal bersamamu. Menata kehidupan kita dari awal, dan hidup bahagia bersama. Membantu anak-anak yang bernasib sama dengan Taiyou untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Terlebih dari semua itu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu menikahlah denganku."

Ishido menggenggam tangan Fuyuka. Fuyuka terdiam sejenak, namun akhirnya ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Ishido. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Aku mau menikah denganmu. Kita mulai semua dari awal." Fuyuka tersenyum lembut, begitu pula dengan Ishido. Dengan segera Ishido memeluk erat wanita yang ia cintai.

Inilah awal yang baru bagi semuanya.

_Perpisahan itu memang menyakitkan, tapi perpisahan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya._

_Dalam setiap pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan._

_Namun kita tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan yang tak berkesudahan._

_Karena di balik kesedihan itu, pasti sebuah awal yang baru telah menanti._

_Sebuah awal yang akan menuntunmu menuju kehidupan yang lebih bahagia.._

**THE END**

* * *

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua orang yang selalu mendukung saya selama ini. Okaa-san, Otou-san, Nika-nee, Megu-nee, Dika-nee, serta teman-teman saya yang tak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu di sini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Karena kalian, saya bisa tetap berjuang dan bisa setegar ini. Terima kasih banyak atas semuanya.**

**Review Anda sangat dinantikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca karya saya.**

**Be true to yourself,**

**09Yuri10**


End file.
